Sharpay Evans
Sharpay Evans or Shar for short, is one of the main characters. She and her fraternal twin brother Ryan are the co-presidents of the East High Drama Club. She is the antagonist in the series. Her parents are the owners of the Lava Springs country club. She has her owngroup of backup singers called the Sharpettes, and a Yorkshire Terrier dog named Boi. Zeke Baylor from the East High Basketball Team, has a crush on her. She chose to attend school at the University of Albuquerque like Chad with Performing Arts as her course. Sharpay is portrayed in the 3 movies by Ashley Tisdale. Personality Sharpay is a drama queen: arrogant, domineering, and melodramatic. She likes to boss her brother, Ryan, around, and likes to be in control. She also wants everything and more. It has been said that if she could play both lead roles, her own brother would be out of a job. She wants everything around her to be fabulous and often wears glittery, bright clothing. She seems to view Troy as a status symbol, Gabriella as a roadblock, and Kelsi as a tool to be discarded on her whim. Sharpay never stops in the pursuit of something she wants. Though she is generally unkind to everyone around her, she does truly love her family and dog, and her occasional cruelty is born out of a desire for everything she's involved with to be fabulous. Sharpay Evans to some people is the best character in High School Musical. She can be stropey but she is stylish and has a good fashion statement. High School Musical Sharpay is the school beauty girl. She is arrogant to Kelsi Nielsen who is the composer for the winter musical. She has a crush on Troy Bolton who sings a duet, What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) with Gabriella Montez at the auditions. She must give up her reign when Troy and Gabriella score the roles of Minnie and Arnold in Twinkle Towne. High School Musical 2 In High School Musical 2 Sharpay hires Troy to work at Lava Springs, but is horrified to learn the other Wildcats have been hired too. She schemes to take Troy from Gabriella, even singing the duet You Are the Music In Me (Sharpay Version). Gabriella, after a confrontation with Sharpay quits. Sharpay hopes to sing with Troy but ends up singing a group song Everyday. She sings All For One with the group at the end of the film. High School Musical 3 Sharpay focusses on getting Ryan to woo Kelsi into giving them a song. Just as Troy feels lost. Sharpay tells him the only one holding Gabriella from Stanford University is him. She also expresses a desire to have fame (I Want It All) and also is a candidate for a Julliard scholarship. Close competiton is Tiara Gold who seeks the Drama Department. In the end, Sharpay graduates to University of Albuquerque Performing Arts, and also continues to run the Drama Department, much to Tiara's indignation. Her proud face is seen at the end, after High School Musical is sung. High School Musical 4 As of HSM3 Sharpay said she will be returning to help out with the Drama Section. So this is concluded in that she will be recurring in the new film. Songs Songs uncredited in the movies/soundtracks *High School Musical-I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (uncredited in the movie) *High School Musical 2-Humuhumunukanuka'apua'a (uncredited in the movie) *High School Musical 3-Last Chance (uncredited in the movie and soundtack) violety l♥ve high school musical!!!!!! a melhor coisa que exite no mundo .... bjokssssssssssssssss vanessa.zac.monick.e asheley da melhor fã de vocês stefanie♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 1.000000.0000000000000 de bjuss Category:Characters Category:Characters